A different path
by Iloveallanime16
Summary: Naruto is your regular ninja, also holding The Kyubbi and Living a hard life. A new girl shows up and becomes his friend and maybe something more. Follow their adventures as they face romance, betrayel, and also trying to find their place in the ninja world. "Wait! Your The teme's sister? " Minor Sakura and Kiba Bashing but it won't be long!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is Lily here and this would be my first NaruHina story, so no flames please! Also, there may be some minor Sakura and Kiba Bashing. I don't hate them, their going to get stronger but i want them to mature first. Oh, and here are the normal parings : NaruHina(Of course), SasuSak(Love it), ShikaIno, NejiTen. Thank you and i hoep you review! P.S. I do not own Naruto. If i did, Sasuke would come back and Naruto would have a better childhood. **

(Naruto's POV)

*Bring-Bring-Bri-SMASH!* I groaned when I heard my alarm clock go off.

"Stupid alarm clock," I muttered. I haven't introduced myself. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm a 13 year old ninja in training. I have a massive crush on Sakura Haruno and I try every day to win her feelings, but she always punches me and runs of to Sauske. That reminds me I have an ultimate rival. Sauske Uchiha. Everyone thinks he so cool, well I think he's a teme. I got up from my bed and started to get ready for the academy. I got up and put on my orange jumpsuit and got a cup of ramen for breakfast. Ramen is my favorite food. I walked out of my apartment and tried to ignore the glares I was receiving. For some reason, all the villagers hate me and the try and have me killed. I have no clue why. They always call me Demon Brat. I run off to the academy before they start throwing things at me. I walked in and sat down in an empty seat in the front. Just then, people started walking in and I spotted Sakura walking in. I smiled.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" She turns to me and glares.

"Naruto-baka, move so I can sit next to Sauske-kun!" I turn my head and see the Uchiha-teme sitting next to me. I glare at him.

"Why the hell are you sitting next to me, teme!" He looks over at me and scowls.

"Hn, Dobe," I glare even harder. Sakura then punches me on the head.

"Ita! What was that for!" I turn to her.

"Stop glaring at Sauske-kun!" Just then Iruka-sensie walks in and sees us fighting.

"Sakura, please take a seat," Sakura glares at me and stomps off to the seat on the other side of Sauske. I sigh and look towards the front of the class. I really didn't pay attention that much. I was wondering why I even like Sakura-chan, when she always punches me. Just then I hear Iruka-sensie say something really exciting.

"Class, we are getting a new student today from another classroom, so please treat her nicely," Iruka-sensie then turns to the door. "Come in now, dear," Then, a girl walks in and I feel my heart stop. She was gorgeous. She had a purple color to her hair and her hair reached her shoulders. She was wearing a black tank top and black cargo pants with a few kunai strapped to them. What was the best thing about her was that she had bright white eyes that looked alive and had warmth. I was mesmerized, and even more when I heard her voice.

"Hello, my name is Hinata-Uchiha-Hyuuga,"

**Wow! I finished! Now, this may be short, but this is my first time writing stories and i still have others i havent finished so you just have to wait! Review please and Then we can see Garra-Kun!**

**Garra: Why would i wan't to meet you?**

**Lily: Because u love me, right? (Holds a metal basebal bat with ominous music) **

**Garra: Y-Yes L-Lily (Dammit! How i wish i still had Shukaku!) **

**Lily: Yeah! So Review and Hope you like this!**


	2. The new girl

CHAPTER 2: What!

Everyone was shocked when she said she was an Uchiha. I looked at the Teme and saw that he had a smirk on his face. I looked at him then back at her.

"YOU'RE RELATED TO THIS TEME!" I screamed. I just couldn't believe that a girl that beautiful could be related to someone like him. She giggled and nodded her head.

"Yep! Hey nee-chan!" She waved to Sauske and he waved back. If everyone was shocked before, they defiantly didn't see this one coming. Sauske, the school ice cube, actually waved and had a small smile on his face. Iruka-sensie decided to intervene.

"Yes, well, since now everyone knows you are related to him, why you don't take a seat," She smiled.

"Okay!" She walked over and saw a seat next to Naruto. She sat down right next to him. Sakura decided that since she was related to Sauske, she shouldn't sit near and idiots like Naruto.

"Hey, you shouldn't sit next to Naruto-baka, your Sauske sister and he's just the class idiot!" Sakura yelled. Everybody laughed and Naruto looked down at the floor. Hinata frowned and stood up and looked at Sakura with a cold glare. Sakura stopped laughing and looked really scared.

"You shouldn't make fun of other people, because I bet you that you've been made fun of in the past and now that you think you're all that, you think it's funny to make fun of someone else, well news flash, pinky, make fun of him again and you'll see both powers of the Uchiha and Hyuuga clan!" Hinata said, with venom in her voice. Naruto and the whole class looked shocked, except Sauske and Sakura. Sauske was smirking at how his little sister was acting and Sakura was shaking in fear and rage. Hinata smiled and sat back down. The whole class was silent. Iruka-sensie coughed and got their attention back.

"Yes, well, back to class, now, if you all would pay attention to the board and see how the First Hokage had made our great village….." Soon class went back into session and everyone was silently paying attention. Except Naruto. He was trying to get some glances at Hinata. Not only was she pretty, but she stood up for him in class. She was silently writing down her notes and listing. Iruka-sensie had said that she was the top student in her old class. Iruka-sensie stopped talking and the class looked up. Naruto turned away from looking at Hinata with a small blush on his face. "Okay everyone, that's today's lesson for today, make sure to practice tonight because tomorrow is the Genin Exam and I hope you all do well!" He said with a smile on his face. Everyone rose up and Hinata and Sauske walked out and headed home. While Hinata was walking, she saw Naruto on a swing set, looking sad. She frowned.

"Hey, Sauske, I'll see you at home, okay?" He turned to look at her.

"Whatever makes sure to come before dark," She rolled her eyes. When she was walking she muttered loud enough for him to hear 'Overprotective idiot'. He smirked and kept walking. Hinata walked up to Naruto and smiled.

"Hey there!" Naruto looked up with a shocked look.

"He-Hey!" He smiled. Hinata looked around.

"Why you out here by yourself? Shouldn't you be home?" Naruto frowned.

"Some people chased me away from my house," He mumbled. Hinata looked shocked.

"WHAT! Well, don't worry; I'll help you get back home!" Hinata said. Naruto was shocked and happy at the same time. She was going to help!

"Really?" Naruto said, while getting up. Hinata smiled.

"Yep! Now let's go!" She pulled on his hand and walked towards his house. Naruto was blushing when she held his hand. Just then, a mob of people came into view. They all turned and saw the Demon Brat holding hands with the village's very one special prodigy.

"Hey, Brat! Get away from her!"

"Yea! Stay away from Konoha's princess!" Naruto looked shocked and Hinata rolled her eyes.

"ENOUGH!" Hinata screamed. The villagers looked shocked that Konoha's princess, the one who was kind hearted, was screaming at them.

"Now, let this boy into his apartment, and so help me, if I hear anyone hurt or belittle him, they will feel the wrath of the Uchiha-Hyuuga prodigy!"

"But-"

"NOW!" The mob ran away, fear in their eyes. Hinata turned to Naruto and smiled. Naruto looked shocked and smiled. "Well, that wasn't' so bad," Hinata said, while smiling. Naruto ran up to her and hugged her. Hinata blushed.

"Thank you!" Naruto pulled away and looked at her. Hinata found the ground rather interesting. She soon saw the sun setting.

"Oh no! I got to get home before Sauske starts to worry! I'll see you tomorrow Naruto! Ja Ne!" She ran of waving and Naruto waved back. He walked into his apartment and had some instant ramen. Then he got ready for bed with a smile on his face. _"Hinata actually went out of here way to help me. I feel so happy, like nothing could spoil my day,"_ Without knowing a shadow lurked outside his house, Naruto soon fell asleep.

"It seems too early to capture the two, so I'll wait a little longer,"


	3. The exam

**Hello Naruto fans! I'm sorry that I've been away from this story but I've been so busy with school work and my other stories as well. I feel so ashamed that I've let you guy's down. But no worries! I'm going to start posting more chapters of New Friend and Lover! Staring my two Fav Characters and # 1 couple in my book, Naruto and Hinata!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, then Naruto would hook up with Hinata and Sasuke would realize how stupid he's acting. **

Naruto woke up to a new alarm clock, now smashed, and yawned and got ready for the academy. He walked down the street, ignoring the glares sent his way. He perked up when he saw Hinata, walking with Sasuke towards the academy.

"HEY HINATA-CHAN!" Hinata and Sasuke stopped. They turned around and saw Naruto waving and running towards them. Hinata waved back with a smile and a small blush on her face. Sasuke noticed the blush and smirked.

"I'll see you later at the academy, nee-chan, and make sure not to be late, today's the genin exam after all," Sasuke may seem cold-hearted, but he only showed his caring side to his sister and maybe potential wife, but we all know that will take awhile. Anyway, back to the story. .

"Hai nii-chan," She waited for Naruto to catch up as Sasuke began to walk away. She smiled as he stopped in front of her.

"Hey Naruto-kun, how are you?" Naruto smiled his big cheesy grin and put his hands behind his head.

"I'm excited of course! Today's the day of the genin exams and when we can finally become ninjas!" Hinata smiled at he's enthusiasm.

"Yea, I can't wait too," Naruto smiled at her. He frowned as a serious question was nagging at him.

"Ano, Hinata-chan, I don't mean to be rude, but how your both a Hyuga and an Uchiha?" Hinata smiled towards Naruto.

"It's okay, you not being rude, and I'll tell you," Hinata smiled a sad smile as she and Naruto continued walking towards the academy.

"Well, my mom is a Hyuga woman who was from the main branch of the family but not that high up and my father was actually related to Sasuke's father by being cousins. He met my mother one day during a regular meeting between clan leaders because Sasuke's brother was about to be born and his father was gone so my father took his place. My mom said that she saw him as he was leaving and when he saw her his eyes widened and my mom told me how she was shocked at being caught and had blushed and ran away. The next time they saw each other, he had asked her out and he said he wanted to do it the first time they met, but she ran away before he could talk to her," Hinata smiled at the memory of her mother telling her this. Her mother still lived at the Hyuga household and Hinata would always visit her whenever she could. Naruto saw her smiling and something inside him just wanted to keep that smile on her face. Hinata sighed and a sad frown appeared on her face.

"After I was born, my father was told by his clan members that he couldn't visit me because I was not of blood-status of the Uchiha clan and my mother could not visit him because the Hyuga family forbidden it. And since they couldn't visit anymore, I never saw my father before he died and the Hyuga clan treat me as an outcast. But I still have Sasuke-nii-chan. He found out that I was his sister after the Hokage told him my story. But it-it s-still hurts that I-ill never m-meet my d-dad," Hinata stopped and looked like she was about to break down crying. Naruto and Hinata had stopped in front of the old swing in front of the academy. Naruto saw a lone tear escape her eye and he stepped forward and wiped it away. Hinata gasped and looked into his eyes that had a sad look on his face.

"Please don't cry Hinata-chan," Naruto whispered. He felt so much pain and grief for not being able to comfort her somehow. Hinata blushed beet red at how close Naruto was, but nodded and wiped away any excess tears. Naruto smiled and pulled away, wearing his big cheesy grin.

"All right! Now, let's go to the academy and pass our genin exams and become the best ninjas ever!" Naruto pulled Hinata's hand and pulled her towards the academy. She blushed but giggled at Naruto's eagerness and ran along with him. He made her feel so much better by being him.

Naruto and Hinata ran into the classroom, laughing and out of breath. Naruto jerked and felt a murderous intent towards him. He slowly turned and dread filled him as he saw Sasuke glaring at him with the eyes that said 'Touch my sister and die dobe,' He saw he was still holding Hinata's hand, which she didn't seem to notice. He retracted his hand and Hinata turned to him while he blushed lightly and rubbed his neck in a sheepish gesture. He felt the murderous intent fade and sighed. He heard a dog bark and looked up to see Kiba Inuzuka and his dog Akamaru walking towards Hinata and him. He glared at Kiba. He always acted like he was all that and always made fun of Naruto whenever he could. He sneered at Naruto and cast a lecherous look at Hinata.

"Hey Hinata-chan, why don't you sit with me and not that dead-last loser?" Naruto felt anger coursing through him and was about to yell at Kiba when Hinata beat him to the punch. She got up in Kiba's face and poked him in the chest.

"Why would I want to sit next to you Inuzuka? You just another boy who thinks he can get any girl he wants well guess what, you can't get this girl, so I'm going to go sit with my brother and my Naruto and not you, so blegh!" Hinata stuck her tongue out at him and he stepped back and blinked. Akamaru barked at his master, probably saying "You just got served!" cause Kiba glared at him and walked away. Hinata pulled Naruto towards their seats near Sasuke and both of them sat down. Hinata sat down between the two boys and felt someone staring at her. She turned to see Ino waving and smiling at her and Hinata waved back. Kiba had dated Ino for awhile and then broke up with her unexpectedly for a cuter girl. Ino was so heartbroken. Hinata had told Ino to forget about that jerk and stand up on her own. Ino and Hinata had been friends ever since. Ino was the only girl in the class that didn't fall for Sasuke's looks. Iruka-sensei walked into the class and Hinata turned around and payed attention. Everyone sat up straighter (**except Shikamaru of course lol)**. Iruka-Sensei coughed to start and began talking.

"Hello class. Today is the day where you begin your genin exam and see if you are cut out for the life of a ninja. I will be calling three people up at a time, so please stand up when I call your names. Would Choji Akimicha, Shino Aburame, and Sakura Haruno please follow me?" Those named stood up and followed Iruka-sensei. Naruto began chewing on his nails and he waited for his name.

"Oh man, what if I mess up on the Bushin Jutsu? That's always my worst jutsu," Hinata smiled at Naruto.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, I'm sure you'll do fine," Naruto smiled at Hinata.

"Arigato, Hinata-chan," Sasuke smirked at Naruto.

"And if you don't pass, you can always watch me become an awesome ninja and learn from your mistakes," Naruto formed a tick mark and Hinata huffed at Sasuke.

"Nii-chan!"

"Teme!" Just then, the door opened and Choji, Shino, and Sakura walked out, all wearing ninja bands on them. Sakura smiled and ran over to Sasuke.

"Do you see Sasuke-kun? I became a ninja! Do you see my headband? Isn't it cute?" Sakura batted her eyelashes at Sasuke who "Hn"-Ed and turned his head. Hinata snorted. Sakura turned to her and gave her an icily glare.

"And just what is so amusing?" Hinata stood her ground and glared right back at Sakura, who flinched back.

"I would suggest you get over your crushes and fantasies, cause in the ninja world, the only you thing you should think about is surviving each day, got it Bubble-gum?" Sakura paled and ran back to her seat. Naruto turned to Hinata and frowned.

"Don't you think you were being harsh?" Hinata turned to him and gaped.

"Are you seriously defending her? She's treated you like shit and you defend her?" Naruto gulped and raised his hand in defense.

"No, I was just..." Iruka-sensei came out before Naruto could defend himself.

"Could Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, and Hinata Uchiha-Hyuga please come with me?" Hinata stood up fast and walked away from Naruto, grumbling and angry. Naruto sighed and slumped down in his chair. Sasuke frowned at Naruto.

"Listen dobe, I know my sister and you seem close, but if you try to hurt her, then I'll break your face. Hinata and I have both lost what you call the innocence of being children when my clan was killed. If it wasn't for Hinata, I would be an emotional wreck and probably an emo. She helped me out of the dark. I don't know if you know what it's like to almost losing yourself to the dark in you and giving in," With that, Sasuke turned away from Naruto and left him swimming in his own thoughts. Naruto had once felt the darkness when he was young, but the Hokage and Iruka-sensei both helped him out of that. Maybe Hinata was right about being serious. The door opened and revealed Hinata, Kiba, and Shikamaru all wearing their brand new headbands. Hinata was wearing her's around her neck. Hinata glared at Naruto when he opened his mouth to her.

"I'm sorry," Hinata blinked and stopped glaring. She sat down and looked towards him.

"You're right. We shouldn't act like kids anymore and you were right about Sakura. She did treat me like shit and I shouldn't defend her at all, and for that I'm sorry," Hinata smiled at Naruto.

"It's all right Naruto-kun, I forgive you. Friends again?" Hinata held out her pinkie. Naruto smiled and wrapped his pinkie around her's.

"For sure," Hinata and Naruto smiled. Sasuke smirked. Iruka-sensei walked out again.

"Will Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Ino Yamanaka please follow me?" Naruto and Sasuke stood up. As they walked out, Naruto turned towards Hinata and put his thumb up.

"Don't worry Hinata-Chan, I'll come back with a headband and then we can be on the same team," Hinata giggled and gave a return thumbs up to Naruto.

"Okay Naruto-kun!"

Naruto walked into the room and saw Sasuke and Ino being monitored by other chunins. Naruto walked over to Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei. He walked up to the desk and saw the new headbands gleaming. He couldn't wait to get his. Iruka-sensei smiled at Naruto.

"Okay, Naruto, all you need to do is just give us some simple Bushin clones, 3 max," Naruto gulped. That was his worst jutsu! He breather deeply and tried to concentrate his chakra.

"Clone Jutsu!" Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke, and then it cleared and showed two Naruto's standing together but one deformed Naruto lying on the ground. Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei gaped at the clone. Iruka-sensei formed a tick mark on his forehead.

"YOU FAIL!" Naruto gaped and groaned.

"Aw, come on Iruka-sensei! I got to pass!" Iruka-sensei frowned and shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry Naruto, you fail," Mizuki-sensei cam up to Iruka-sensei and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Come on, Iruka, I'm sure that we can let Naruto pass this time, he did make one clone good," Naruto shook his head up and down in agreement. Iruka-sensei sighed and turned to Mizuki.

"No, we can't Mizuki. If we gave him special treatment, then it wouldn't be fair to the other children," Naruto frowned.

"Ugh! Fine then!" Naruto walked out of the classroom and out of the whole academy. He couldn't face Hinata of he didn't have his headband. He was never going to be on the same team with her and he was never going to be a ninja together with her. Naruto sat down on the swing set on sighed. He saw everyone coming out of the academy wearing their new headbands and talking with their parents. Naruto gripped the set harder.

"Look, it's him,"

"Looks like he didn't pass,"

"Good thing too, that kid shouldn't be a ninja,"

"Yea, since he is..."

"Shh! Remember the law," Naruto heard the muttering and looked down even harder. He saw a shadow approached him and looked up to see Mizuki-sensei standing over him.

"Oh, hey Mizuki-sensei, what's up?" Mizuki sighed.

"I'm sorry about Iruka, Naruto, I wish he ddi pass you," Naruto frowned and looked down.

"It's okay, I'll always try again next year," Mizuki frowned then smiled at Naruto.

"How about I tell you a secret Naruto that will help you pass?"Naruto sat up straighter and smiled.

"Really?" Mizuki smiled.

"Yep, all you have to do his take the forbidden scroll from the Hokage's library and go into the forest and wait for me there and I'll help you with your training," Naruto stood up and grinned.

"Awesome, thanks' Mizuki-sensei! I will defiantly be there!" Naruto ran off in search of the scroll and Mizuki grinned and evil grin

'_Yea, you do that, you demon brat,' _

**And Done! OMG! This was such a long chapter! To all my fans who favorite/alerted/ and reviewed this story, I'm back! I'm going to try and keep up with this story, but I do have lots of other stories that need to be updated and that means you have to be patient. This chapter was a good one though, wasn't it? Next chapter will hopefully be up by the end of December! This is Iloveallanime15 saying Ja ne! **


	4. The truth

**I'm' back people! I hope you all have had an awesome Christmas and a New Year as well. I know I did . Anyway, be prepared for another awesome chapter of new friend and lover! This chapter involves betrayal, friendship, and a pissed off Naruto, which makes it seem so awesome! I hope you will enjoy my masterpiece. **

**Naruto: Is this where I learn that I carry an old Fox in me?**

**Kyuubi: I'm not that old! I'm 900 years old, which is young for most demons!**

**Iloveallanime15: 0.o? That's about as young as my foot man! That's freaking old!**

**Kyuubi: *Grumbles* who cares what you think? **

**Iloveallanime15: I am the author! You must listen and obey what I have to say! Muawhahahahaha!**

***Naruto and Kyuubi walk away nervously* **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did then Itachi would be alive and Sasuke would have a loving brother to take care of him. **

Iruka was calmly looking through some test his younger students took when suddenly a loud siren rang. He stood up and ran out of the academy and stood with a few chunins and jounin who were waiting outside in the middle of town waiting for the hokage and looking around curiously. Iruka looked around curiously as well. _What in the world is going around here? Why did the hokage release the alarm?_ Suddenly, the hokage appeared and everyone stood forward. The hokage had a grim look on his face.

"A few minutes ago, Naruto Uzumaki stole the forbidden scroll from the Hokage office," Everyone gasped and Iruka felt his eyes widen. How could Naruto do this? Whispers could be heard around the crowd.

"So the brat is really evil?"

"Makes sense, he is that kid," The hokage clapped his hands together and everyone began to pay attention again.

"Now, we must catch Naruto at all cost. The things in that scroll are very dangerous and if fallen in the wrong hands could cause disaster to our village," The Hokage raised his hand.

"Find Naruto Uzumaki at all cost!" The ninjas nodded.

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" Everyone broke away and Iruka began to run towards the forest.

_Naruto, what are you thinking?_

Naruto grinned as he stood in the place to meet Mizuki-sensei. He took the giant scroll of his back and placed it onto the ground. He waited a couple seconds until he couldn't wait anymore.

"Oh, Mizuki-sensei won't mind if I just maybe learn a jutsu or 2 until her gets here," Naruto sat down on the ground and opened the scroll. He yelled in surprise at so many Jutsu's there were.

_Now, which one is good enough to impress Hinata? _Naruto blushed at that thought and shook his head back and forth.

_Stupid! Why did you think that! There's no way Hinata would like you like that, plus Sasuke would kill me if I went after his imouto!_ Naruto shook away his thoughts and looked at the scroll. He saw two Jutsu's that looked like they were his styles.

_Shadow clone jutsu: _

_The ability to make solid clones that can transfer memories of what happens to them to the caster. Is an S type jutsu and is forbidden amongst Chunins and genin ninjas. Only allowed by Hokage and jounin. Uses a large amount of chakra that could be deadly._

_Rasengan: _

_A jutsu created by the 4__th__ Hokage. Only he and his mentor had enough chakra to complete this jutsu. Can swirl chakra into a small ball into the casters palm and be able to send the enemy flying with on it. Known to be a SS jutsu. Uses much chakra and is only allowed to be used by the Hokage. _

Naruto grinned at the two new Jutsu's he found. He clapped his hands together and stood up.

"Okay, time to train!' Naruto formed the hand signs for the first one.

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

Iruka stood on a tree branch and looked around the forest to spot Naruto somewhere.

"Now if I was Naruto, where would I go to take the scroll?" Just suddenly, he heard a yell coming from the west. He smirked.

_Speak of the devil_ Iruka leapt to the tree and looked down and saw Naruto sitting on the ground, looking exhausted, the scroll right next to him. Iruka leapt down and stood behind Naruto. He spoke in a deadly calm voice that creeped the author out of her chair. **( ) **

"Naruto…." Naruto turned his head in surprise and saw Iruka-sensei looking down at him, smiling in a creepy way. Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Whoops, looks like you caught me Iruka-sensei," Naruto suddenly looked excited and held out his hands to him. "Hey sensei, I may have found some Jutsu's that can help me pass the test, come on, how about another try?" Iruka looked at Naruto in surprise. _What? Has he been out here training the whole time? _Iruka looked closely at him and saw the bruises and the worn out attire that Naruto had.

"Naruto, have you been training the whole time?" Naruto looked in surprise at Iruka-sensei.

"Yea, that's what Mizuki-sensei told me what I should do. He said get the scroll and come meet him in the forest to train," Iruka narrowed his eyes in confusion. _Mizuki said what?_ Suddenly, Iruka felt a killer intent and saw kunai flying towards Naruto.

"Naruto, watch out!" He grabbed Naruto and flew him to the other side as a few kunai missed him but on nailed him in the back. Iruka groaned in pain and pulled the kunai out. He glared at the newcomer.

"Mizuki," Iruka growled out. Mizuki stood on a tree, grinning at Iruka's pain. He was wearing his Ninja outfit with a large shrukien on his back.

"So Iruka, are you really going to protect the brat, knowing what he is?" Naruto frowned in confusion, holding the scroll.

"What are you talking about? What am I?" Iruka glared Hatred at Mizuki.

"Shut up Mizuki!" Mizuki laughed a cold cruel laugh.

"Well, it doesn't matter. All he has to do is give me the scroll so I can deliver it to Master Orochimaru and then I'll kill you and everyone will blame it on the little demon brat," Iruka glared at him.

"So you're really going to betray the village to Orochimaru?" Iruka spoke in a calm voice. Mizuki laughed again.

"Of course! This village is just pathetic! If I give Orochimaru-sama the scroll, he can finally destroy this village. Plus getting the demon brat killed is a bonus as well," Naruto looked even more confused. He stood up, still holding the scroll.

"What do you mean 'Demon'? I'm not a demon," Iruka paled as he realized that Naruto was paying attention to their conversation. Mizuki grinned.

"You mean you don't know Naruto? Why the village glares at you so much? Why they seem to hate you so much?" Iruka grabbed his shoulder in pain and stood up, glaring at Mizuki.

"Don't do it Mizuki!" Mizuki ignored and continued staring at Naruto in a sinister way. Naruto had a feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"Or why you grew up with no family? And why you're treated so differently from other children?" Iruka glared harder.

"DON'T! IT'S FORBIDDEN!" Mizuki finally spoke the truth, ignoring Iruka's cries.

"It's because you carry the Nine-Tails Fox! The Demon that destroyed our village and killed thousands of our ninjas! The demon that also killed Iruka's parents! You are the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon, Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto suddenly froze from the news he received. There was no way he was the demon. He read about how the Nine-Tails demon destroyed Konoha and only by the 4th Hokage's power was the village saved. He suddenly realized that Mizuki was right. Everyone treated him so differently and seemed to hate him for no apparent reason. He remembered all those conversations the adults said around him.

"_Look, it's him," _

"_It's that child"_

"_He shouldn't even belong in our village," _

"_Make sure to keep him away from the other children," _

"_Demon child," _Naruto lowered his head down and his bangs covered his eyes. Iruka sadly looked at Naruto.

"Naruto…" Naruto suddenly ran off into the forest and Iruka gasped and reached out to him.

"Naruto! Wait!" Mizuki laughed.

"I wouldn't be surprised if that demon brat took revenge on the village! He is the demon after all!" Iruka turned to Mizuki and glared at him with hatred in his eyes.

"That's not true! Naruto is not the demon!" Mizuki laughed crazily and pulled out a few shuriken.

"It doesn't matter anyway; cause you going to die Iruka!" Mizuki threw the shuriken at Iruka and he ran to the side and leapt into the tree. Mizuki laughed.

"You can't escape me Iruka!" Mizuki landed upon the top of the trees and looked around for Iruka. He smirked as he thought of a plan.

Naruto ran on the tree tops, holding the scroll and panting as he tried to outrun Mizuki. Suddenly, Iruka appeared out from one of the trees, wearing an expression of panic.

"Naruto! Give me the scroll! Mizuki is coming soon!" Naruto thought about it, but he shook his head and headed down to the ground. Iruka looked mad and headed down to Naruto.

"Naruto, why didn't you give me the scroll?" Naruto laughed weakly.

"Because I'm Iruka," A puff of smoke appeared and Iruka replaced the Naruto that was sitting on the ground. Iruka glared and then another puff of smoke appeared and revealed Mizuki, who was glaring at Iruka.

"Clever Iruka," Iruka laughed and coughed.

"At least it got you away from Naruto," What both ninja's didn't know that Naruto was sitting under a bush, listening in on their conversation.

"Tell me Iruka, why do you and try save that brat? You know he's a demon? So why? He carries the nine-tailed fox in him," Iruka lowered his head.

"That may be true," Naruto felt a stab of pain in his chest. He felt tears collecting in his eyes. He tried not to cry.

_Even Iruka-sensei believes I'm a demon,_

"But he's not the demon," Naruto lifted his head up and felt his eyes widened. Mizuki looked towards Iruka with a sneer of confusion.

"What?" Iruka lifted his head and smiled, even though he's mouth was bleeding.

"Naruto is the carrier for the Nine-tails demon, but he is not the demon but Naruto Uzumaki, the future Hokage," Naruto felt the tears coming from his face and held the scroll tighter.

"_Iruka-sensei, I'm sorry I got you in this mess,"_

"Well, whatever you think Iruka, it won't matter, because you're going to die here right NOW!" Mizuki pulled the large shuriken from his back and sent it flying towards Iruka. He didn't even have the strength to move so he closed his eyes and awaited death,

CLANG!

Iruka opened his eyes and gasped at what he saw. Naruto was standing in front of Iruka and was holding the scroll at arm lengths. He looked at Mizuki with pure hatred in his eyes and it took Mizuki all his strength not to flinch in fear.

"If you ever try to lay a hand on my sensei," Naruto lifted his head up and felt his teeth grow sharper and his eyes to slits.

"I'll kill you!" Mizuki faulted but remained cool and wiped his mouth, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Just try it you demon," Naruto ran towards Mizuki and placed his hands in a jutsu form.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Suddenly, almost 100 Naruto's appeared and circled around Mizuki. He gaped at what he was seeing. Iruka looked shocked as well.

_Those aren't just make-shift, their solid clones! Naruto, did you really master a powerful jutsu like that?_ The Naruto's smirked at Mizuki.

"Get ready for our special-!" Just then, two Naruto's came from under Mizuki and uppercutted him in the face at the same time.

"NARUTO!" Three Naruto's appeared behind him and kicked him right in the back.

"UZUMAKI!" Just then, the original Naruto appeared in front of him and was smirking. Mizuki, in pain, looked in horror at the oncoming force. Naruto had a small blue ball in his hand and it was gathering much wind around him. Mizuki thought he saw a red glint in his eyes before he felt himself spinning away and flying through 10 trees.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto landed back onto the ground and all the clones disappeared as he sat down, chakra exhausted. He saw Iruka-sensei sitting under a tree and ran over to him, worry on his face.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, are you okay?" Iruka smiled in pain.

"I'm fine Naruto, I'm impressed that you were able to do those two Jutsu's, especially that last one," Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Oh, well, it was nothing," All that Naruto knew was that some other source was giving him power. He guessed that it was the Nine-tails fox.

'Hey, Naruto, close your eyes for a sec, k?" Naruto blinked in surprise, but obliged. He felt something wrapped around his forehead, but didn't open his eyes yet.

"Okay, you can open them," Naruto opened them and he saw Iruka-sensei with no headband and smiling.

"Congratulations Naruto, you're an official ninja," Naruto felt his eyes widen in surprise and reached up to his forehead. Sure enough, there was Iruka-sensei's headband on his forehead. Naruto felt himself grinning widely and clenched his fists in excitement. He could be a ninja together with Hinata now!" Naruto jumped in the air.

"WOO! I'M A NINJA!" Iruka grinned. Far away, the Hokage was watching this moment in his special crystal ball. He smiled.

_Congrats Naruto. You've finally learned the truth and have become a powerful ninja. Now, can you handle the enemies that you will probably soon face? And protect the ones you care for using that power?_

**Well, I hope you all loved this chapter. I know that Hinata wasn't in this much, but I'm trying to follow the story line. It took me a couple days since I have other stories too. If you have any other ideas or comments about my story, just PM me and I'll think about adding your ideas.** **Also, make sure if you're a Naruto, Fairy Tail, or Harry potter fan, come read some of my other stories and tell me what you think! This is iloveallanime15 saying Review, Favorite and Follow my stories! Plus, No flames! Or a chibi Nine-tails will haunt you dreams! **


	5. Meet Konohamaru!

**So sorry that I have been late on updating a new chapter but a girl has to work hard in school since I'm on the honor roll. But enough about that, on our last chapter we heard how Naruto was tricked by the evil Mizuki and how he was also able to learn two of his amazing jutsu and gain his headband! **

**Hinata: N-Naruto-kun I-is r-really s-strong. **

**Iloveallanime15: I'll say. And those new chapters are making him more and more like a superman. *Shyly looks at Hinata***

**Plus, you seem to be ready to finally put the moves on that boy now that you've confessed.**

***Hinata blushes madly, while waving her hands*: W-W-W-W-What!**

**Iloveallanime15: Lol, I love messing with you. Anyway, we got to get started because in this chapter, we gain another crazy-loving ninja who is like a mini Naruto to me. Brace yourselves, because it's going to be EPIC! **

**Disclaimer: Iloveallanime15 does not own Naruto and knows that she never will. **

**Iloveallanime15: Stupid Disclaimer…..**

"Um, kid, are you sure you want to take your picture like this?" A photographer asked questiongly as he set up his camera. Naruto waved his hands towards him in exasperation.

"Yes! Now take the picture man!" The man shrugged and took the photo.

"Whatever kid,"

Naruto grinned to himself while wearing his new headband and was sitting in front of the Hokage and Iruka and other chunnin. The hokage looked at Naruto's picture and then sighed.

"Take it again," Naruto gaped at him.

"What! It was an awesome picture!" The hokage held the picture up to him. Naruto was sticking his tongue out like crazy and his face was covered in white paint and had red markings around his face and was wearing his green goggles. Naruto grinned at the sight of his picture.

"Come on, Old man, I wanted to capture my true ways," Iruka twitched with irritation. He stood up and slammed his palms onto the table.

"Now, Listen, Naruto, you're a genin, which means you have the responsibility as one and have to act like one," Naruto wasn't really paying attention to his speech because some shouts were coming towards the room. Everybody turned to stare as a young boy with brown spiky hair, black eyes, a yellow shirt, grey shorts, and a long blue scarf ran into the room holding a shuriken. The boy pointed towards the Hokage with a determined look.

"Old man, today's the day you die!" Just as he was running towards the Hokage, he tripped over his scarf and landed on his face in pain. Naruto sweat-dropped.

_Who the hell is this kid? _

The hokage sighed and shook his head.

"Konohamaru, please," The boy, named Konohamaru, slowly tried to lift his head in pain and smirked at the Hokage.

"I will defeat you and become the next hokage!" Just then, an older man wearing a bandanna around his head and wearing some old glasses and a jounin outfit came into the room looking worried. He gasped as he saw Konohamaru on the floor.

"Honorable grandson, are you all right?" Naruto raised his eyebrows.

"Grandson?" Konohamaru smirked at Naruto as he heard the shock in his voice. He swaggered over to Naruto and smirked in his face. Naruto tried not to punch this kid straight in his face.

"Yea, I'm the grandson of the Hokage, what cha going to do now weakling?" With that statement, Naruto threw any rational thought out the window. He punched Konohamaru straight in his face towards the door, which resulted in a bloody nose. Konohamaru looked surprised at the fact that Naruto punched him.

"I don't care if he's your freaking grandmother punk! I'm going to be the next Hokage first, so believe that shrimp!" The jounin, who was called Ebisu, jaw-dropped at the fact that the demon brat punched Konohamaru.

"Honorable grandson!" The Hokage sighed at the chaos forming in his office and wish he had something to drink.

Naruto grumbled at the thought of that punk kid as he walked down the street. He was hoping that Hinata was around so he could surprise her with the fact that he became a ninja but apparently she and Sasuke had to train together and he really didn't feel like intruding on the siblings so he began to just walk around the village. Suddenly, he felt like he was being followed and turned around and almost smacked his forehead in exasperation. Behind him was a fence, but the most noticeable thing there was the sheet being held by two hands and the two feet noticeable under it. Naruto shook his head and began to walk again, the cloaked figure following him. As he rounded a corner, the figure began to pick up speed in hopes of not losing his target. As he spun around the corner, Naruto had disappeared from sight. The figure dropped his sheet and revealed Konohamaru wildly looking around for his target.

"Where the heck did he go?"

"Boo," Konohamaru jumped 2 feet in the air and jumped around to see Naruto behind him with his arms crossed across his chest.

"So, can you explain to me why you're following me twerp?" Konohamaru laughed shakily and pulled himself up and shook the dust off the clothes.

"Nice move boos, that's why I respect you as a teacher," Naruto raised his eyebrows.

"Teacher? What the heck are you talking about?" Konohamaru laughed and rubbed his nose.

"That punch back at the office told me that you are a very powerful ninja," Naruto couldn't help but feel his ego inflated at the thought of being more powerful than Sasuke.

"Well, when you put it that way, of course I'll be your teacher; after all I am the most powerful ninja ever!" Naruto laughed and Konohamaru grinned. Naruto turned to Konohamaru, looking serious.

"Very well, for you praise, I shall teach you my best jutsu there is that can even immobilize the hokage himself!" Konohamaru's eyes widened at the news. He held his hands in front of Naruto, pleading.

"Oh, you got to teach me what it is!" Naruto grinned.

"All right, first a demonstration!"

*_2 minutes later*_

Sarutobi was calmly walking through the halls of the hokage building, smoking his pipe. Naruto and Konohamaru were silently waiting on a ledge on the ceiling. Naruto held up a finger to silence Konohamaru. He looked excitedly on and nodded. Naruto grinned as leapt down and landed in front of Sarutobi. He looked shock as he saw Naruto come out of nowhere. Naruto held up two fingers's and put them together.

"Transform!" Just then, a white smoke appeared and Naruto disappeared, leaving behind a woman with Double D's and white clouds covering her *ahem* womanly areas. She winked at Sarutobi.

"Hokage-sama," The Naru-woman cooed at him. Sarutobi gaped for a second, then blood rushed from his nose and he collapsed in the moment. Naruto transformed back and grinned up to Konohamaru, who was shocked but grinned back. They ran outside the building before anyone else could show up. Naruto stopped and looked to Konohamaru.

"So, how was it?" Konohamaru gaped at him, and then exploded.

"That was amazing! You knocked out the Hokage! Now I know that you are strong! You've got to teach me that jutsu!" Naruto laughed and rubbed under his nose.

"Sure why not, since I am the greatest ninja," Naruto began to walk towards middle of Konoha village.

"Come on, we need to train first before you can master my awesome jutsu," Konohamaru ran after Naruto and the two boys headed off to not only learn, but also get hurt in the process of their training.

_*A book store* _

Konohamaru and Naruto were reading a magazine with red hues on their faces. There were in the adult section and were reading a magazine that was meant for people way above their age. They tried not to attract attention to themselves as the book store owner was working with other customers at the time.

"Hey, boss, why are we looking at these magazines? Not that I'm complaining or anything," Konohamaru mumbled quietly. Naruto looked over to Konohamaru sharply.

"Because, my young student, in order to my jutsu, you must study a woman's natural body and get the right curves and asset's that she has," **AN: That would have sounded totally smart if not sounded so pervy. Naruto: You wrote it! AN: Shut up!** Konohamaru nodded in agreement and both boy's turned to the next page and whooped loudly at the next page, which turned into a long picture. A cough was heard behind them and the froze and gulped as they turned to see the bookstore owner looking angrily at them. The boys gulped.

"Please remember honorable grandson that you should never read that kind of magazines until when you are above age," The bookstore owner kindly said to Konohamaru, who sweat dropped. Naruto was whimpering over in a corner after being hit repeatedly with a broom. As the bookstore owner went back into his shop, Konohamaru walked over to Naruto and knelt down to him.

"You okay boss?" Naruto groaned and he sat up, rubbing the bruises on his body.

"Yeah, I'm the best ninja ever, right?" Naruto smirked at him and Konohamaru grinned.

"Cool, because you still got to teach me how to do that jutsu," Naruto face-faulted and grinned up at him.

"Okay, so for our next lesson, we have to actually practice on turning you into a woman," Naruto and Konohamaru were standing the middle of town and were looking around for candidates to work on.

"So, I get to really do some of the jutsu?" Konohamaru excitedly asked. Naruto patted his head.

"Yes, now follow my lead, k?" Naruto held up his hands in a sign.

"Transform," Just then, a puff a white smoke appeared and revealed a young 16 year old blonde girl in pigtails wearing an orange dress and whisker marks on her face. Konohamaru gaped at Naruto, who transformed back.

"That was great! You even gave her clothes!" Naruto grinned.

"Of course I did, if I didn't then we would have a riot on our hands," Konohamaru grinned, then clapped his hands together.

"Okay, so what should I do?" Naruto thought for a minute, and then looked over to see a young woman in her 20's looking for apples at the vendor. Naruto grinned.

"Okay, you have to transform into her," Naruto pointed over to the woman and Konohamaru looked over and nodded. He looked carefully at her, then grinned and put his hands into a sign.

"Transform," Just then, a white puff of smoke appeared and e revealed a fat woman in her 20's with puffy lips and a una brow. She turned to Naruto, who was grimacing at her.  
"What? Didn't I get it right?" Naruto shook his head widely at her deep voice. He flinched at he felt a killing intent coming from behind him. He slowly turned and gulped as he saw the woman from the vendors glaring murderously at Naruto. She cracked her knuckles.

"That's supposed to look like me?" She growled. Naruto gulped at the thought of getting beat up again. He winched and closed his eyes.

"Please remember honorable grandson, try to make me much prettier, okay? The woman smiled at Konohamaru, who was slightly freaked out and nodded. Naruto stood next to him, his face puffy and bruised. The lady smiled at Konohamaru and walked away. Konohamaru exhaled softly.

"Boy, she was scary,"

"Why do I always get beat up?" Naruto mumbled off-handily. Konohamaru looked down sadly.

"Sorry, that happens a lot. Nobody really punishes me that much since I'm the Hokage's 'Honorable grandson'" Konohamaru finished bitterly. Naruto ignored the bruises on his face and looked blankly at Konohamaru. He sighed and started to walk away.

"Well, we might as well practice out in the wood so I won't have to get beat up that much," Konohamaru looked shocked that Naruto wanted to continue training. Naruto looked at Konohamaru lazily.

"Well? Hurry up, will ya," Konohamaru nodded and ran along with him. Both boys ran towards the woods, not knowing the two eyes following them.

"No! You made the curves to fat; you have to get them in an hourglass figure!" Konohamaru transformed back and collapsed onto the ground, worn out. Naruto was working him to the bone in order to perfect his jutsu. So far, it wasn't working that well. No matter how Konohamaru got it, she always turned out fat. It was getting exhausting. Naruto saw how tired he was and sighed.

"Well, let's take a break for now," Konohamaru nodded and sat down on a log. Naruto sat down and looked as Konohamaru caught his breath.

"Hey, teacher?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What's up?" Konohamaru grinned at him and rubbed the back of his head.

"I was wondering if you could let me try on your headband for awhile. You know, to see what it feels like," Naruto shook his head back and forth.

"No can do," Konohamaru gaped.

"But, why?" Naruto smirked and shifted his headband on his forehead.

"This headband was given to by Iruka-sensei after I won my first battle while he was trying to save my life. This headband is the symbol that I am worthy of being a Konoha Shinobi and that I am strong enough to become Hokage. Believe it!" Konohamaru awed at his boldness.

"Cool," Just then, a rustle was heard and both boys jumped at the sound of an intruder. Ebisu poked his head from behind a tree and gasped at Konohamaru.

"Honorable grandson! There you are!" Ebisu walked out of the bushes and walked to Konohamaru. He pushed his dark sunglasses up his face.

"Honorable grandson, come, we must continue you training, there's no point in hanging with this…," Ebisu looked to Naruto and sneered. "Ruffian" Naruto kept a blank face as Ebisu glared at him. Now knowing why people resented him, he was doing much better at keeping his emotions in check. Konohamaru glared at Ebisu, who grabbed his arm.

"Come, Honorable grandson," Konohamaru smacked his hand off him and leapt away from him.

"Go away! Naruto-sensei says he can teach me better jutsu and really try to train!" Ebisu smirked and fixed his glasses again.

"Honorable grandson, that boy is still a low-level genin while I am a full-level jounin, so I could teach you more of course," Konohamaru glared, and then got a good idea in his head. He held up his hands in a sign and prayed this would work this time.

"Transform!" Just then, a white puff of smoke appeared and in it left a young woman in her 20's with two double D's and long blue hair, little white clouds covering her womanly areas. **AN: God damnit, what is with my pervy thoughts! Naruto: You must be a closet pervert like that Ebisu guy AN: NO!** The young woman cooed at Ebisu.

"~Ebisu-sensei~" Ebisu gaped in horror at the Konohamaru-woman. She transformed back into Konohamaru, who had a scowl on his face.

"Hey, how come he didn't react like grandpa did?" Ebisu gaped for a few seconds, and then exploded.

"HONARABLE GRANDSON! Where on earth did you learn such a vulgar and disgraceful jutsu! I bet it was this ruffian here! Come, let's leave and practice real Jutsu's!" Ebisu grabbed Konohamaru's arm and tried to drag him away, but Konohamaru was not budging. He glared at Ebisu.

"No! I'm tired of learning nothing but safety rules and all that! I want to be a real ninja! Not just the Hokage's grandson! Let me go! Let go!" Konohamaru struggled with Ebisu and Naruto decided that it was time to finish this.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Konohamaru and Ebisu stopped arguing and Konohamaru looked in shock as he saw dozens of Naruto's around them. Ebisu smirked and walked to the middle if the forest floor, pushing his glasses.

"Ah, so the rumor's were true, you did learn something from the forbidden scroll, well no matter, this may have worked on a traitor like Mizuki, but alas, I am an elite jounin and you are just a simple genin," The Naruto's smirked and all held up a hand sign.

"Transform," Just then, all the Naruto's were replaced with She-Naruto, who were completely bare except with clouds covering their womanly areas.

"~Ebisu-sama~" They all cooed as the grabbed the shocked Ebisu, who was trying to hide his nosebleed. Konohamaru was still gaping at the scene. Far away, the Hokage was wiping away a bloody nose as he grumbled under his breath 'Damn Jutsu'.

Now, back to the scene. Ebisu was lying on the ground passed out from blood loss and was wearing an idiotic look on his face. Konohamaru was standing over him and looking down on him.

"Is he going to be okay?" Naruto shrugged and put his heads behind his head.

"Don't know, that's the first time I ever used that jutsu like that," Konohamaru looked calmly at Naruto.

"You lied to me," Naruto raised one of his eyebrows. Konohamaru continued to talk.

"You said that the sexy jutsu was your best jutsu, but what I saw proved that it wasn't it," Konohamaru looked determinedly at Naruto.

"So I'll make a jutsu that will surpass you in every way, count on it! From now on, we're rivals!" Konohamaru ran but he looked back and smirked.

"I won't lose, boss!" With that, Konohamaru ran away and Naruto smiled as he left, leaving Ebisu on the ground. The Hokage smiled as he looked in his globe.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you will create great things in your life,"

**Okay, so I know it's been awhile since I last posted, but I have been so busy with life and everything. Our government is trying to pass a law making schools in NY state pay over 1,500 dollars for each student and that's going to hurt my school by 13%. So I've been busy with protest letters, getting ready for final's, fixing up my bedroom, plus just emotional things in my life. So as far as my other stories, I will try to update them, but it may take months for me. I hope you guys can be patient and remember No flames, because those just suck. Bye! **


	6. IMPORTANT!

**Attention all my followers, I have bad news and I really need you to read this. My computer had caught a virus and when I got it fixed, all my documents, which mean all the new chapters I had for you guys, are gone. So I have to start all over on those new ones so its gonna take months for me to update again. Please be patient and until then, keep hoping that I can update. Bye :( **


	7. Team 7 is born!

**Hey everyone! Sorry that I've been gone so long, if you saw the last author's note, my computer died and had to do all the new chapters all over again. Plus, I've been getting so many new story ideas for Naruto, Prince of Tennis, and a idea for Inuyasha. I have so many, my brain's gonna explode hehehe. Anyway, we left off with Naruto meeting Konohamaru and now we have arrived to, drum-roll...THE TEAM PLACEMENT! Let's rock this thing, fanfictioners! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, then Hinata would be shown more and her and Naruto would be married after the war. **

"Bring, Bring, Bring," Naruto grumbled and slammed a hand down onto his alarm clock and soon faced the other way. He slept for 5 seconds, then...

"HOLY SHIT! IM LATE!" Naruto ran through his house and getting his clothes on and having quick instant ramen and then bolting out the door. He didn't even notice the glares because he was so worried to get to the academy because today was the day he would find out what team he was on. He had hoped he would be on Hinata's team, but he wanted nothing to do with Sasuke. He stopped at the entrance and exhaled. He fixed his headband and walked into to the room and saw everyone from the academy there. Naruto looked around and then...

"NARUTO!" Just then, a black blur raced from across the room and launched itself onto Naruto. Naruto blinked and grabbed it before he could fall. He looked down to see Hinata smiling at him and hugging him.

"I can't believe it! You passed! How did you do it?" Naruto grinned at her.

"That is another story for another day," Hinata pouted and Naruto scratched the back of his head and trued not to blush. Naruto looked out of the corner of his eyes and saw Kiba glaring at him and he stuck his tongue out at him and Kiba growled. Hinata didn't notice this and grabbed Naruto's hand and smiled.

"Come on, let's get a seat," Hinata guided Naruto to a seat and sat next to him. Sakura came through the doorway and started to glare at Naruto. Naruto was confused on why she was glaring at him, until he turned to his right and saw...

"Sasuke-teme! What the hell are you doing sitting next to me?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Hn, Dobe, shut up, you making my ears hurt," Naruto glared at him and Hinata sighed.

"Can you guys not fight? I want to find out if we made the team together and you guy's fighting is not helping my chances," Naruto turned to her and grinned.

"I would love to be on the same team as you Hinata-chan, but I don't want to be anywhere near this Teme," Naruto jerked his thumb over his shoulder to Sasuke and he narrowed his eyes.

"Dobe, you going nowhere near my imouto as long as I'm here," Naruto glared at him and got up on the table and glared him straight in the face.

"Say's who?" Sasuke glared right back at him in his face.

"Say's me, you dobe," Naruto and Sasuke continued to glare at one another and Hinata rubbed the temples of her head. Sakura appeared next to the table and glared heatedly at Naruto.

"Naruto-baka! Get away from Sasuke-kun!" Then, girls began to appear from everywhere.

"Yeah! Get away from him!"

"Stay away from Sasuke-kun!" Hinata smacked her palm to her face and glanced over to Ino in desperation, who was silently giggling and waving her hands away. Hinata glared at her. Naruto got even more aggravated at the attention Sasuke was getting. A guy below was laughing at the commotion.

"Oh man, this is so hilarious," He sat up and accidentally knocked into something, or someone.

"Oops, my bad man,"

SMACK!

Hinata gasped and her jaw dropped in shock at what she was seeing. Sakura and the fan-girls gasped and looked in shock at what they saw. Almost everyone was looking in shock as they saw Sasuke and Naruto Lip-locking in front of everyone. Naruto pulled away and began to cough loudly and clutching his neck while Sasuke did the same and everybody was laughing loudly while Hinata was laughing the loudest and pounding the desk in mirth. Naruto grabbed the guy who pushed him and snarled in his face.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Naruto yelled at him as the guy nervously laughed.

"Sorry man, my bad, it was an accident," Naruto pulled his fist up.

"I'll give you an accident," Naruto growled.

"Naruto..." An eerie voice spoke and Naruto froze and shakingly turned around to see Sakura and the fan-girls glaring at him murderously.

"Your dead,"

Iruka walked into the room and placed the papers on his desk and turned to the room.

"Hello, everyone, well, today is the day you become gennin and go into the ninja world," Iruka looked over to see Naruto, probably excited, but he only saw a battered and bruise Naruto, a disgusted Sasuke, a giggling Hinata, and angry fan-girls and sighed and shook his head. Iruka sighed and grabbed one of the papers.

"Okay, so starting with Team 1, Kenji Koduro...," Iruka continued until...

"Team 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Uchiha-Hyuuga," Naruto suddenly shot up and grinned.

"Yes!" He grabbed Hinata and hugged her tightly.

"We did it! We made the same team Hina-chan!" Hinata blushed bright red and nodded slowly.

"And Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto suddenly deflated and looked sad while Hinata smiled at her nii-chan.

"Congrats's nii-chan," Sasuke turned to her and smirked.

"Hn, I'll make sure to protect you imouto," Hinata rolled her eyes and smiled.

_Overprotective nii-chan_

Hinata looked over to see Naruto with an upset look on his face and leaned over to him. She poked his face and tilted her head.

"What's the matter, Naruto-kun?" Naruto sighed and pouted at her, while she blushed slightly.

"I don't mind that we're on the same team Hinata-chan, but I don't know why your Teme of a brother has to be either," Hinata giggled and Sasuke glared at him. Iruka began to continue.

"Team 8 is Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno, and Shino Aburame," Shino looked indifferent. Kiba glared at Naruto and Sakura just glared at her Sensei.

_That Naruto-baka better not touch **my **Hinata-chan_

_I wanted to be on __**my **__Sasuke-kun's team!_

Iruka ignored Sakura's glare and continued to read the teams.

"Team 10 shall be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akamichi," Ino pinched her nose and sighed.

"Great, a lazy-ass and a bottomless pit. It looks like I'll be the only normal one on the team," Ino heard someone sigh next to her and she turned her head and came face to face with Shikamaru. She blushed at the closeness.

"Great, a loud mouth girl, how troublesome," Ino then glared at him and huffed and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Lazy-ass," Ino looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Hinata waggling her eyebrows and looking mischievously at her. Ino stuck her tongue out at her and blushed. Hinata smirked and turned away.

Iruka put down the papers and looked to the class and smiled.

"Okay, your jounin sensei's shall be in an few, good luck everyone," Iruka walked out and then everyone began to chatter and gossip. Hinata stretched her back out and folded her arms behind her head. Naruto noticed she was way more developed then the other girls and was staring slightly at her, until he felt killing intent towards him and saw Sasuke glaring at him with the look to kill and he gulped and turned away. Soon, a woman with red-eyes and long black hair wearing a short, thigh length dress with wrappings around her body and legs and short ninja shoes.

"Team 8, please follow me please," Sakura, Kiba, and Shino got up and began to leave. Sakura winked at Sasuke, who ignored her, and she felt crest-fallen and waked away. Kiba winked at Hinata, who mimicked throwing up to Naruto and he laughed and Kiba glared. Shino nodded to them and they waved back. Soon, other teams began to leave and then a man with a scruffy beard and wearing a jounin outfit and smoking a cigarette walked in.

"Team 10, please follow me," Ino, Choji, who was eating his chips,and a reluctant Shikamaru got up. Hinata waved to Ino and she waved back as she dragged Shikamaru and Hinata was already thinking of matchmaking plans in her head. Soon, only Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke were left in the rooms and Naruto soon lost his patience.

"Dang it! Where the heck is our sensei!" Hinata sighed as she played with her fingers.

"Calm down Naruto-kun, I'm sure there's a good reason of why he's late," Sasuke shook his head.

"Don't try to reason with him, imouto, he is a dobe after all," Naruto twitched and Hinata sighed.

"Sensei might as well face the punishment of being late," Naruto grumbled and smirked as he placed an eraser board between the top of the door entrance and Sasuke shook his head.

"Dobe, he's a jounin, do you really think he's going to fall for that sort of..," Before he could finish , a head appeared and dropped onto a man with white, spiky hair and a mask and the eraser landed right onto his head and Hinata gaped as Sasuke rose an eyebrow.

_Oh my god. We are so dead. _

_This guy is a jounin, yet he fell for that dumb trap. Is he for real? _Naruto grinned and laughed and pointed at him.

"Hahaha, that's what you get for being late sensei!" The man looked at them and smiled a u-shaped eye smile at them, at least, that's what they thought since half of his face was covered.

"Well, my first impressions of you guys is that I hate you guys," Naruto and Sasuke glared at him and Hinata smacked her face with her palm.

_Yeah, we're dead. _The man pointed up to the ceiling.

"Meet up at the roof now," The man poofed away and Hinata sweat-dropped and the three raced to the roof to see their sensei already there and they panted in exhaustion. He smiled at them while reading his book.

"Wow, you guys actually made it," They glared at him and he continued to smile as they sat down in front of him. The man snapped his book shut and looked at the three children in front of him.

"Well, my name is Kakashi, but you call me Kakashi-sensei, and I will be your jounin sensei, so tell me you likes, dislikes, hobbies, and future dreams," Hinata raised a hand in the air and Kakashi pointed to her.

"Yes, white-eyes," Hinata glared at him.

"Sensei, how about you tell us about yourself first?" Kakashi smiled at her.

"Well, I usually don't like a lot of things, but I don't dislikes things much either, I don't have much hobbies, and well, future dreams, I really don't have any at the moment, so there," Hinata sweat-dropped.

_That doesn't say much about you_

"Well, how about you miss questions?" Hinata raised an eyebrow, but sighed.

"Well, my name is Hinata Uchiha-Hyuuga, I like flower pressing, making medicinal creams, and cinnamon buns. I dislike perverts, men who think women are weak, and also traitors. My hobbies are swimming, and making new jutsu's with my bro, and my future dream is to become a Anbu," Kakashi nodded, Sasuke smirked, and Naruto smiled at Hinata. Kakashi turned to him.

"Okay, bright orange kid, go," Naruto glared at him.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like Ichiruka Ramen, instant ramen, and hanging out with Hinata-chan," Hinata blushed. "I dislike the three minutes to wait for ramen, people who only see people for who they look like, and people who hurt my friends. My hobbies are eating ramen and training, and my dream," Naruto grinned at him and fixed his headband.

"My dream, to become the next Hokage! Then everyone in the village will finally respect me! Believe it!" Hinata smiled softly and Kakashi smiled while Sasuke rolled his eyes. Kakashi then turned to him.

"Okay, emo-boy, go," Sasuke glared at him while Naruto snorted and Hinata tried to stifle her giggles.

"Hn, my name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't have much likes, except for my sister Hinata, I don't have dislikes, and no hobbies. I don't have a dream, because I swear to make it a reality. I am going to hunt down and destroy a certain man," Sasuke finished, his hands clenched as he stared at nothing. Kakashi remained silent. Naruto shifted away from Sasuke with a creeped out look and Hinata bit her lip and cast her eyes down to the floor.

_Jeez, I hope it's not me. _Naruto thought.

_Nii-chan, please, don't be swallowed by the hatred. _Hinata thought, her hands clasped together in worry, Kakashi continued to be silent, then..

"Okay!" He clapped his hands together and smiled at the group, who turned to him as he smiled at them.

"Now that I know about you guys, it's time for my test for you guys," Naruto gaped and Hinata and Sasuke rose an eyebrow.

"What! We have to take another test! I barley passed the other one!" Kakashi smiled and wagged his finger.

"That was the genin exam. This test is to decide if you can handle my team. So meet tomorrow at training ground 7 for the test at 6 in the morning. Oh, and don't eat breakfast tomorrow, or.." Kakashi smiled at them once more.

"You'll puke," He poofed away and left the three genin, one gaping, one smacking her head, and one looking bored. Sasuke got up and began to walk out and Hinata rose an eyebrow.

"Where you going nii-chan?" Sasuke turned to her.

"Hn, Hinata-imouto, let's go train and prepare for the test," Hinata got up and smiled.

"Okay!" Sasuke smirked and walked out and Hinata turned to Naruto.

"Are you going to be fine, Naruto-kun?" Naruto grinned at Hinata and gave her a thumbs up.

"Of course Hinata-chan! After all, I'm gonna be the next Hokage!" Hinata smiled.

"I know," She boldly kissed him on the cheek and ran to the door, turned and winked at him.

"Don't be late, Future Hokage," Naruto blushed as she ran out and grinned to the sky.

"That was awesome," He whispered. He got up and walked out the door and Kakashi smiled as they left and read his orange book.

"They might just pass," He spoke as he sat upon a rooftop. A ominous wind appeared and scattered leaves around the sky.

_Next time on Best friend and Lover, Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke battle the elusive Kakashi in order to become full-fledged ninjas. But there's a certain catch. Only two shall pass. Can they fight each other to pass? Or will they all lose their chances of becoming ninjas? Find out next time on Best Friend and Lover!_

**Wow, that took awhile, well, I am writing a new story and if you read Prove them wrong and the newest chapter, I kinda changed up the summary to something more cooler and I hope you guys will like it. Its called Social Clique: **

_**Sakura and Hinata are international pop-stars and want only one thing: A normal, teenage life! So, in order to be normal, they disguise themselves as girls name Satori and Hikaru Hiroshima, normal, average sisters and enroll in Konoha high. There, they learn about the social pyramid of the school and decide to change that. Along the way, the meet the most popular and richest guys in school, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. Will these girls win the hearts of these boys? Or will the social status tear them apart for good? And can they accept their true identities? Pairings: SasSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen, etc...Rated T and a Romance/Friendship story. **_

**So..., tell me what you guys think. I'll post it either way, but my internet really sucks ass, so forgive me if this is really late. No flames. And questions: Does anyone read this site called reddit? It's highly addicting and it won't leave my mind. Help. lol **


	8. The infamous bell test!

**Yo! How y'all doing? How long has it been since I've posted a chapter for this story? Maybe months? My bad, I do have other stories though that needs to be worked on, plus I have school and college trips so I don't have infinite time to write my stories, so I hope you can forgive me. Now, last time I wrote Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata have met their sensei and formed their team. Let's see them take the famous bell test! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, then we would have a better way to reveal who Tobi was, when already half the world knew. **

Hinata's POV:

I yawned as I waited with Sasuke-nii-Chan for our sensei. Nii-Chan was sitting silently on the fence, looking utterly bored like he always does. I sighed and tried to ignore the growling of my stomach and waited for Naruto-kun and Kakashi-sensei. I inwardly smiled. Naruto just had some sort of aura around him that made me want to work harder and never give up. Plus he was actually cute when you took notice past his brash personality. I felt my cheeks burning and felt my nii-Chan's burning stare, but ignored it as I saw an orange blur appear out of nowhere and plop down right in front of me. Naruto-kun was grinning from ear to ear at me and I blushed even harder.

"Morning Hinata-Chan!" Naruto-kun turned to Nii-Chan and glared at him.

"Teme," He said and I giggled at his nickname for Nii-Chan. He glared right back at Naruto-kun. I inwardly giggled. Nii-Chan and Naruto-kun acted like brothers instead of rivals. Then I stopped that thought, because I knew that what I felt for Naruto-kun was not a brotherly affection. I was so caught up with my thoughts that I didn't notice Naruto in my face until I looked up and blushed big time while looking into his clear blue eyes. Naruto cocked his head to the side.

"Hinata-Chan?" He said as he got closer to my face and then that's when the world went black and it went quiet.

_Normal POV_

"Hinata-Chan!" Naruto yelled as he caught her before she fell and looked down at her red face and sleeping face and widened his eyes.

"OH NO! I KILLED HINATA-CHAN!" Sasuke twitched in annoyance and jumped down and bright his foot down onto Naruto's head, who yelped in pain and almost, dropped Hinata, but didn't and glared at Sasuke in pain.

"Damnit Teme! What the hell was that for!?" Sasuke glared at him and looked away.

"Hn, She's only fainted, it used to happen when she was younger, didn't think it still happened," Naruto calmed down and sat down next to her and Sasuke looked over him with narrowed eyes. He didn't trust the Dobe yet with his imouto. She was all he had left and he needed to make sure she was never going to be taken away from him. He glared darkly at a tree when he remembered about his brother and will do anything to protect her from him. He sat down on the bridge and Naruto plopped down next to Hinata and was twitching in patience. Suddenly, Hinata groaned and sat up and rubbed her head.

"Ugh, why do I feel like I have a hangover?" Hinata groaned. Sasuke snorted and jerked his head towards Naruto and Hinata turned to see Naruto next to her, looking confused and she remembered what happened and blushed red and then quickly turned her head 90 degrees to the other side to hide her face.

"G-Gomen N-Naruto-kun, I-I d-didn't m-mean to faint," Hinata inwardly smacked herself for stuttering and Sasuke raised an eyebrow. That was new to him. Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head.

"That's okay Hinata-Chan; anyway, I'm just glad I didn't kill you, ha-ha!" Naruto laughed and Hinata and Sasuke sweat-dropped at his denseness. They all sat waiting for their sensei in a comfortable silence.

_2 hours later….then 3_

"GOD DAMNIT! WHERE THE HELL IS THAT GUY!?" Naruto yelled to the sky. Hinata was also fuming, her cheeks red and pouting angrily and Sasuke was still brooding, but you could tell he was annoyed as well, since he kept twitching. Just then, a poof was heard and Kakashi appeared reading his orange book with a lazy smile, if you could tell with his mask. He smiled a U-smile to the group.

"Yo!"

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Hinata yelled at him and Sasuke glared at him and Kakashi laughed while scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, sorry, there was this old lady and me being a good ninja…"

"BULL!" Naruto said as he glared and pointed at Kakashi. Hinata nodded furiously and glared as well.

"Yeah! That doesn't take 3 freaking hours sensei! We got her at 6, but you made us wait till 9!" Kakashi nervously laughed and held up his hands in surrender.

"All right, all right, anyway, are you guys ready to start the test?" Just then, all three kids froze and then nodded seriously. Kakashi smiled and clapped his hands together.

"Good, now then..," He reached into his pouch and all of them stiffened, but he only pulled out two bells and they all looked curiously at the two bells. Hinata coughed nervously.

"Um, sensei?" Kakashi nodded towards her and she bit her lip.

"This is the test?" Kakashi nodded and held the bells up.

"Yep, all you have to do is take the bells from me before noon or you won't be able to eat lunch," Naruto grinned and punched the air.

"Ha! That will be easy!" Kakashi smile and Hinata looked confused and raised her hand and Kakashi looked to her.

"Um, Sensei, there are only two bells and there are three of us," Naruto froze and Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Kakashi still was smiling and he nodded.

"That's right, there are only two bells, which means that only two of you will pass, while…."

"The other one is sent straight back to the academy," All three gennin looked shocked and were silent.

_If I get the bell, but Naruto-kun and Sasuke-nii-Chan might not, oh what to do! _

_Shit! I can't go back now; I'm getting closer to defeating Itachi! But I don't want Hinata to be sent back. _

"WHAT!? THAT'S UNFAIR!" Hinata and Sasuke sweat-dropped as Naruto voiced his thoughts aloud. Kakashi looked curiously at Naruto.

"Tough, that's how the ninja world goes, so are you ready?" The three kids gulped and silence fell over, then…

"GO!" They disappeared and Kakashi sighed and pulled out his orange book and began to read from it.

"Well, at least they understand on how to conceal themselves," He muttered. He took a glance and saw shadows hidden underneath a bush and one behind a tree. He then blinked as he saw Naruto standing in the middle of the field with his arms crossed across his chest and glaring at him. Kakashi sweat-dropped while staring at him.

"Um, you're not very bright are you?" Hinata was face-palming and sweat dropping while Sasuke shook his head in annoyance.

_Oh, Naruto-kun, just no, no_

_That idiot… _

Naruto glared at him and pulled out a kunai. He then smirked and performed a hand sign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Three Naruto's appeared and each had a kunai and Hinata looked in awe while Sasuke rose and eyebrow and Kakashi looked calm while reading his book.

_Wow. Naruto-kun actually made clones! And they look so real!_

_Since when did the Dobe learn a move like that? _

_So this must be the Jutsu he learned from the forbidden scroll. Impressive. _

"Take this sensei!" The three Naruto's yelled as they jumped in the air and tried to land a blow, but unfourtunaley, they missed and they all toppled onto the ground on top of each other. Kakashi sighed at the sight of the three Naruto's fighting to get off each other.

_Yeah, this guy is an idiot. Oh boy… _The three Naruto's got up and glared at Kakashi.

"I won't be made of fool of sensei!" The three Naruto's formed another sign and then three more Naruto's appeared and seven of them ran to Kakashi and he sighed and was about to leap away when he felt himself grabbed from behind and something on his leg and looked and saw the two Naruto's grinning at him, one holding him from the back and one grabbing his leg to keep him down. Naruto leaped up into the air with a grin.

"I got you now!" Just as Naruto landed a punch, he landed it on one of the other Naruto and blinked in surprise and they all looked around and didn't see Kakashi anywhere. The Naruto's looked around confused.

"Hey! Where did he go?!"

"I bet he transformed into one of us!"

"Then your Kakashi-sensei!"

"No! You are!"

"No I'm not!" The Naruto's started wailing on each other, yelling how one of them was Kakashi and Sasuke pinched the bridge of nose and sighed. How the hell did this idiot get on him and his imouto's teams? Hinata looked carefully and then formed a sign.

"Byakugan," She whispered. She felt the chakra pumped into her eyes and her doujutsu was activated. She was only able to access her Hyuuga bloodline since she was born because her father had died before he could even teach her more about the Sharigan and the Uchiha bloodline. She looked at the group of Naruto's and saw that they were all really Naruto and Kakashi was nowhere in the group.

"Then how did he escape?" Hinata whispered, and then gasped.

"He used a substitution Jutsu to fool Naruto by replacing him with the clone and then disappearing, and he knew that Naruto-kun would fall for the trick," Hinata whispered. Naruto was still wailing on each other and Hinata sweat-dropped.

_Sensei must have known Naruto would fall for that easily. _

"Hey! Let's just cancel the Jutsu!"

"Okay!" Naruto canceled the Jutsu and then all that was left was Naruto, looking bruised and battered and Sasuke shook his head and sighed.

"What a loser," He muttered. Naruto looked around and saw the field empty.

"Where did he go?" He muttered, scratching his head. He then saw a something shining under a tree and got up and grinned as he saw one of the bells.

"He he, that guy got careless," Naruto ran over and was about to pick it up, when a rope came out of nowhere and grabbed Naruto by the ankle and lifted him into the air and Naruto wailed as he was swung around and then stopped. He formed several tick-marks on his head.

"GOD DAMNIT! I'M GONNA KILL THAT GUY!" Naruto yelled with fire in his eyes and then Kakashi appeared and smiled a u-smile and gave Naruto the peace sign.

"Yo. Having fun?" Naruto glared at him even more.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I AM!? GET ME DOWN!" Kakashi shook his head and looked into his book.

"It's your own fault for falling for the trap, a ninja must always be careful of his surroundings," He was engrossed in his book and Sasuke then grabbed several shurikens.

_Now's my chance! _Sasuke threw the shurikens, which landed straight onto Kakashi and Hinata gasped and covered her mouth and Naruto gaped and started freaking.

"What the hell Sasuke!? This time you went too far!" But a poof was heard and then Kakashi disappeared, replacing a log lodged with shurikens and Hinata and Naruto sighed, but Sasuke cursed and ran from his hiding place.

_Damn, now he knows my location_

Kakashi looked from a high tree in the shadows and smiled as he saw Sasuke running.

"Eager, isn't he?" Kakashi suddenly blinked as he looked down and saw Hinata coming out of her hiding spot and sporting a kunai with her kekkei genki activated.

"Well, that won't be good, she could probably find me easily," Just as he was leaving, she inactivated it and then sighed and went over to Naruto and Kakashi looked curiously at her. Hinata threw the kunai threw the rope, releasing Naruto, who yelled and landed face-first onto the ground. Hinata yelped and ran over and knelt down to him.

"Gomen Naruto-kun! I should have thought ahead before releasing you," Naruto groaned and weakly smiled at her.

"No problem Hinata-Chan, I'm more upset that bastard tricked me!" Naruto yelled, getting up with more fire in his eyes and Hinata giggled and stood up and dusted herself off.

"Well, I love your enthusiasm, but we should probably hurry and get a bell, so later Naruto-kun, and Ganbatte!" Hinata smiled and then she poofed away and Naruto was looking at the place where she once stood and pumped his fist.

"Yosh! She's right!" Naruto jumped into the woods and Kakashi was silently sitting there after witnessing that scene and he smiled.

"Hm, they might actually pass as long as they figure it out soon," Kakashi poofed away and the leaves blew in the wind.

_Elsewhere: _

Hinata was silently looking around with her Byakugan and trying to sense where Kakashi was. She rubbed her eyes and deactivated her kekkei genki and sighed.

"Man, why do my eyes always irritate me when I use the Byakugan?" She muttered. Suddenly, she heard a twig snap and whirled around and threw a kunai, but it only lodged itself into a tree and Hinata cursed.

"Damn, I'm to jumpy,"

"Hinata," Kakashi whispered behind her as she froze and slowly turned around and saw Kakashi smiling and only one thought went through her head.

_Crap,_

A scream was heard and Sasuke felt his eyes widen and looked to the forest.

"Hinata!" He muttered and started to run towards the scream and almost crashed into Naruto, who yelped and stopped.

"Sasuke! What the hell!?" Sasuke glared back at Naruto and sneered.

"In case you hadn't notice, that was Hinata's scream and she's my imouto, so I need to protect her," Naruto glared as both started running to her location.

"Well, she's my teammate, so I want to protect her too!" Sasuke snorted. There was no way Naruto only felt for her as a teammate. Both boys ran towards her location and they arrived and saw Hinata on the ground, shivering and clutching her head with her eyes wide. Sasuke ran to her and grabbed her arms gently. Hinata clutched Sasuke's shirt and was still shaking and Naruto knelt down and grabbed her arm and she started to calm down and was silent for a while. Sasuke raised an eyebrow to Naruto, who was still staring at Hinata with a worried expression and Sasuke looked down to her.

"Hey, what happened?" Hinata shook her head and whimpered.

"I was alone….Tou-chan…Kaa-san...Everyone was gone," Hinata whispered and Sasuke clenched her to him and his bangs covered his eyes at the thought of their family the Uchiha clan. Naruto remained quiet as the siblings hugged each other and Hinata released him and sniffed.

"Sorry guys. I'm so weak, a ninja shouldn't cry over anything," Hinata whispered while looking at the ground. Naruto frowned and grabbed Hinata by the shoulders and she gasped as she looked him straight in the eyes.

"Hinata, it's all right to cry. You were the first person to acknowledge me, so now, I promise you I will always protect you," Naruto finished with a serious look in his eyes and Hinata blushed red and nodded. Sasuke shook his head and coughed and Naruto realized what was going on and released her with a blush. Sasuke snorted at the two and stood up and punched a fist into his hand.

"All right, now I want to kick that guy's ass really bad now," Naruto smirked and stood next to Sasuke and clenched his fist.

"Same here, so what do you say Teme? Just this once we'll work together?" Sasuke snorted, but you could see a tiny smirk on his face.

"Very well Dobe, just don't fall behind," Naruto twitched and formed a tick-mark and glared at him.

"Bastard, I should tell you that," Hinata was still sitting on the ground and was watching their banter and smiled softly.

_I think we really can be a team _Hinata suddenly gasped as she realized the meaning of the test and the boys looked back to her and Naruto frowned.

"What's wrong Hinata-Chan?" Hinata got up and grabbed them both by the shoulders and grinned.

"I realize what this whole test is about. Listen to this you two," Naruto and Sasuke leaned into her and she smirked.

"Okay, here's the plan…"

_5 minutes later…._

Kakashi sighed as he stood in the middle of the field and looked to the sky and saw that there was 10 more minutes before noon.

"Well, looks like this team is a fail as well, shame, I thought they would be the one," He whispered and shrugged and brought out his book, then a blur flew by him and he saw that his book was out of his hand and looked to the left and saw Naruto smirking and holding his book and Kakashi smiled.

"Well, not bad, but..." Kakashi suddenly appeared behind him and Naruto gulped as he saw him.

"I said only take the bells, and nobody is ever allowed to touch the Book!" Kakashi finished with a smile, but you could sense the killing intent underneath it. Naruto stepped back and held out the book him and Kakashi reached down to get it and Naruto smirked and Kakashi cocked his head to the side.

"Now!" Naruto yelled. Naruto disappeared with a poof and Kakashi straightened and looked around quickly, but Hinata and Sasuke appeared behind him too quickly and Sasuke performed several signs and sucked in a breath.

"Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled as he shot fire out of his mouth towards Kakashi, who quickly jumped out of the way and had a calculating look on his face.

_Only a gennin and already knows a high-leved jutsu like that. No wonder he was rookie of the year._

"Oh sensei~" A sickly sweet voice and Kakahsi turned to see Hinata smiling next to the river.

"Don't forget I'm still here," She said with a smirked and peformed a handsign.

"Water style: Water Tentacles!" Six water tentacles appeared from behind Hinata and raced towards Kakashi, who was leaping back quickly as they struck the ground each time he stopped.

_Damn! I forgot about her! I heard she was also named Kunoichi of the year! The rumors were true then… _The tentacles stopped then and Kakashi looked at Hinata who stood next to Sasuke with a smirk on her face and her hip cocked out with her hand placed on it and Sasuke looking at him with a blank look and his hands in his pocket.

_They really are the Genius Siblings _Kakashi thought as he looked at them, but then frowned.

"Wait a minute, where's…?" Just then, several kunai's came flying towards Kakashi and he escaped in time, excepted got nicked on the arm and Naruto smirked as he leaped from the trees and crouched down in front of Sasuke and Hinata and grinned.

"Hehehe whoops, looks like he figured it out too soon Hinata-Chan," Hinata sighed and placed her hands folded behind her back.

"Oh well, he is a jounin after all," Hinata sighed and Sasuke ruffled her hair and smirked.

"Yeah, but we did have him cornered didn't we?" Hinata giggled and swatted his hand away and Naruto snickered and Kakashi looked at the three of them and smiled.

"All right, the test is over," Kakashi said as he pulled out his book and walked over to them. The three gennin's looked up and saw him in front of him and he smiled down at them.

"But what about the bells?" Hinata said innocently, but there was a mischievous look in her eyes. Kakashi smiled and leaned down to her.

"I have a feeling you figured out what this whole thing was about," Hinata smiled and Naruto grinned and rubbed his nose and Sasuke looked to the left.

"Of course! Teamwork!" Hinata and Naruto said together while Hinata wrapped her arms around both Naruto and Sasuke, who was uncomfortable in the group hug and Naruto was blushing. Kakashi nodded and smiled and he nodded his head and gestured them to follow him and they curiously followed him to a stone in far part of the field. Naruto scratched his head curiously.

"Hey, what's this stone?" Kakashi silently looked down at the stone with a look in his eyes that Hinata couldn't register and it was silent for a few seconds.

"This stone has all the names of the ninja who bravely protected Konoha. My teammates names are on here and a lot of other strong ninja's of the leaf," Naruto's eyes widened and grinned.

"Awesome! If they were really strong, then I can get on that stone in no time!" Naruto was grinning from ear to ear and Hinata looked to Kakashi to see he was still silent.

"You wouldn't want that Naruto," Kakashi said with a smile as he looked to him. Naruto frowned curiously.

"Why not?"

"They were KIA, Killed In Action," Naruto's eyes widened and Hinata gasped and covered her mouth.

"Then your teammates are…" Hinata couldn't finish her sentence, because she could already tell by his silence.

"Listen to me you guys, because I'm going to give you your first lesson," Kakashi turned to them with a serious look in his eyes. The three kids stood together and remained quiet when he looked to them.

"People who disobey their objectives and go against the village are scum," Kakashi was silent and looked to the stone.

"But people who abandon their friends and forsake them are lower than scum," Kakashi finished as he looked to the sky. Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke stayed silent. Kakashi looked to them and Hinata grabbed both of the boys hand and smiled softly at Kakashi and Naruto grinned and Sasuke smirked and Kakashi smiled a u-smile.

"All right, now, tomorrow show up to the training ground 7 for practice at 6 am, and don't be late," Kakashi poofed away and Hinata giggled.

"More like Sensei is going to be late," Naruto grumbled at the thought of that.

"Lousy Lazy Sensei," Naruto grumbled and Hinata laughed and Sasuke turned away and looked at Hinata from the corner of his eyes and saw how she was talking excessively to Naruto and laughing and Sasuke smiled softly at her cheerfulness. But the scene during the test and her teary face made him clench his fist and look darkly at the field. Hinata saw Sasuke and felt a looming aura around him and grabbed his arm.

"Nii-Chan?" She whispered as Naruto stopped talking and looked to them and Sasuke looked to her and she had a worried look on her face. He smirked and ruffled her hair.

"Don't worry imouto, I'm going to train," Sasuke looked to Naruto and gave him a dark look.

"Touch her and die," He spoke darkly and Naruto gulped and raised his hands in defense and Hinata pouted.

"Sasuke-nii-Chan!" Hinata whined and he smirked and poofed away and Hinata blushed angrily and sighed and turned to Naruto and held out her hand.

"How about we get some ramen?" Naruto grinned as he grabbed her hand and they ran towards the ramen stand in glee. There adventures were now beginning and Team 7 was born. The wind blew ominously as leaves circled the memorial stone.

**OH MY GOD! How long did this chapter take me?! I really hate writer's block sometimes, because I had it during the chapter, plus I had essays, then all this school life, then social life, ugh, I need to focus on things separately. I'm going to start another chapter story now, so it might be awhile till this story gets a new chapter. JA ne! PS: No flames, you don't like it, complain to someone who cares. **


	9. First C-rank mission!

**I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I AM SORRY! Word's cannot describe of how much I feel like a total ass for not updating this story for so long. It's just that I've been stuck in a rut lately and my life is just fucking up left and right. I have been in a very bad depression lately, but I promise you I will never try and update this late ever again. I never want to do that again. So, without any longer wait, here goes…**

**Oh! By the way, I was asked if I should have a SasuSaku pair or a SasuFemHaku pair and that got me thinking…I should have you guys decided for me, so after you read this, vote on my profile and I'll see what to do. **

_Last chapter:_

"_Touch her and die," He spoke darkly and Naruto gulped and raised his hands in defense and Hinata pouted. _

"_Sasuke-nii-Chan!" Hinata whined and he smirked and poofed away and Hinata blushed angrily and sighed and turned to Naruto and held out her hand. _

"_How about we get some ramen?" Naruto grinned as he grabbed her hand and they ran towards the ramen stand in glee. There adventures were now beginning and Team 7 was born. The wind blew ominously as leaves circled the memorial stone._

Present chapter:

"Okay, are you all in positions?" Kakashi spoke seriously through the radio mic towards the team. Away from him was Sasuke, who nodded.

"Position A is secured," Kakashi nodded.

"Good, Position B?" Hinata nodded with a serious look.

"All set here," She spoke clearly.

"And Position C?" Naruto nodded and held the mic up.

"All set here and target is in site," Naruto glared at the figure and remained frozen in his spot. Kakashi nodded and remained silent then…

"Go!" Naruto grinned and jumped towards the target, which was an orange cat with a red bow on it, which jumped in fright and ran surprisingly fast, but Naruto grabbed it by the tail and the cat began to claw at him and Naruto was yelling in annoyance and pain. Sasuke and Hinata came out and Hinata giggled softly and walked over to Naruto as the cat leaped into her arms and purred softly. Naruto glared at the evil feline and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Is it the target?" Sasuke sighed and spoke into the mic.

"Yeah, the missing cat Tora is here, the bow is obvious," Kakashi smiled as he read his book.

"Good job everyone, mission accomplished,"

"CAN WE GET SOME NEW MISSIONS?! I HATE CATS!" Kakashi was frozen to the side as Naruto yelled loudly into the mic.

_The Hokage Tower_

"Oh, Tora, Mommy was so worried she was never going to see you again!" The Daimyos' (**?**) wife wailed as she rubbed the cat to her cheek, who looked desperate to get away. Team 7 sweat dropped as they witnessed this.

_No wonder it runs away so much _They all thought. The hokage was silently smoking his pipe and Iruka was sitting next to him, deciding to help out with distributing missions today. He smiled as he saw Naruto with the Team. It looked like he was growing up after all.

"Hey Old man! Give us an actual mission, not these stupid chores!" _Or not _Iruka thought with a tick mark. He stood up and slammed his hands onto the table.

"Don't talk to the hokage like that! Listen, you're all fresh new gennin, so these are appropriate missions given to the new gennins, so just deal with it," Sarutobi sighed as he looked at Naruto. He knew that he was going to the first to complain.

"No way! These missions are so lame! How am I supposed to show off my awesome ninja skills if I'm stuck pulling weeds or baby-sitting?" Kakashi cuffed Naruto on the head and sighed.

"Sorry about that. Don't mind him," Naruto glared at him and looked to Hinata.

"You agree with me, don't you Hinata-Chan?" Hinata bit her lip and exhaled.

"I actually agree with Naruto on this Hokage-sama, forgive my rudeness, but I was expecting to actually use my skills I have learned in missions and this isn't what I expected…." Sasuke nodded along with his sister. Iruka looked shocked and the Hokage sighed but smirked.

"All right then. I guess we can give you all a C-rank mission of escorting an important person," Kakashi looked surprised and Naruto whooped.

"All right! Our first mission! Who are we escorting, a princess? A feudal lord?!" The hokage sighed.

"Bring in our client please," The team looked to the door to see a man in about his 40's with a scruffy looking beard and was carrying a sake bottle and looked drunk. He looked over to the team and glared as he took a swig and his cheeks turned redder.

"So is the team that's supposed to be escorting back home? A emo kid, a blind girl, and a pipsqueak?" Sasuke twitched in annoyance at the emo jab and Hinata glared at the blind jab. Naruto growled and pounced towards him, but Kakashi grabbed him by the collar before he could attack.

"Let me go! I'm gonna kill him for calling me a pipsqueak!" Kakashi sighed in annoyance.

"You can't kill our client Naruto. And please do not insult my team, they are all capable of protecting you," The man grumbled and just took another swig of his sake. The Hokage sighed. This was not gonna end well.

_The next morning _

Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke all stood patiently at the front gates along with their client waiting for Kakashi. Naruto was sitting on the ground, cross legged and glaring at nothing.

"He's late again," He muttered with annoyance and Hinata sighed and sat down next to Naruto and layed her head down on his shoulder and he tried not to blush. He saw Sasuke looking darkly at him and gulped nervously and focused on the sky. The client looked amused at their antics.

"Sorry I'm late," Kakashi spoke as he poofed in front of them. Naruto leapt up and Hinata jumped quickly as she realized her post was gone.

"YOU'RE LATE!" He yelled and Kakashi just lazily looked at him while reading his book.

"Sorry, I had to help this old woman cross the street," Naruto glared at him with several tick-marks on him.

"THAT'S BULLSHIT!' He yelled and Kakashi sighed and started to walk ahead.

"Well come on, we have to take Mr.…" Kakashi looked to their client and he blinked.

"Tazuna," He grunted as he took a swig of his drink. Kakashi nodded and smiled.

'Yes, we have to take Mr. Tazuna back to the land of waves," Naruto grumbled as Hinata and Sasuke walked alongside the client while he watched the back. As they continued to walk, Kakashi looked over to see a small puddle of water and raised an eyebrow but ignored the puddle.

_Strange. There was no rain for week, but it seems this puddle is here and fresh. Better watch carefully _

"Kakashi-sensei," Hinata spoke and Kakashi looked to her to see she was narrowing her eyes at the puddle as they walked away and Kakashi knew she was skeptic about it as well. He smiled at her.

"No worries Hinata," Hinata bit her lip, but trusted her sensei. Just then, metal chains came out of nowhere and wrapped themselves around Kakashi and everyone gaped in horror. Two ninjas appeared from the puddle wearing metal parts around their arms and mouths and chuckled darkly.

"You've walked right into our trap," Kakashi looked in horror at them and Naruto could only look in shock as Kakashi was torn into pieces.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" The two ninjas grinned and turned to the team.

"Now, hand over the old man and you kiddies won't have to face the horror of The Demon Twin Ninja's **.**" Hinata glared at them as she activated her Byakugan and launched herself in front of Tazuna as they rushed towards her. Sasuke ran towards them and roundhouse kicked one of the ninjas, but he launched a metal claw at Naruto, who was frozen in shock and Sasuke 'tch'-ed and grabbed the claw just as it scratched Naruto on his hand. He took the other claw that was going towards him and jumped onto one of the ninja's head and pulled the hands towards opposite sides. He smirked and drop-kicked both of their faces and they were soon out cold. Sasuke jumped to the ground and narrowed his eyes at their out cold forms.

"Nii-Chan, what the hell is going on?" Hinata asked with a worried look on her face. These guys seemed like high-level ninja, so why were they targeting a simple bridge builder? Sasuke shook his head.

"I wanna know the same thing Hinata," A voice spoke and everyone looked to see Kakashi walking out of the forest, smiling. Hinata gasped in shock and relief and Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Naruto gaped at him.

"Kakashi-sensei! You're alive?!" Naruto yelled in surprise and Kakashi smirked.

"Of course, I just wanted to see how you would all handle this, great job Sasuke for taking them out and Hinata for protecting the bridge builder," Naruto felt ashamed that he wasn't able to help as well and Hinata frowned as he saw his crestfallen face. Kakashi looked at Naruto and crouched down to him.

"Naruto, we better hurry and get back, since those claws you were scratched with were poisoned," Hinata gasped and Naruto looked shocked and scared.

"But that means we can't do the mission!" He yelled. He just got this C-rank mission and now he might lose it! Kakashi nodded, but looked at him seriously.

"Naruto, we have to get you to a hospital before the poison spreads," Naruto started shaking from fear of the poison and anger. Sasuke looked at him with a blank look.

"Hey," Naruto and Hinata looked to Sasuke, who smirked at him.

"You're not scared are you? Scaredy-cat," He knew getting Naruto riled up would help with his confidence and Hinata realized that and smiled softly. Naruto looked shocked, then grabbed a kunai and stabbed his hand open. Hinata and the Tazuna gasped and Kakashi looked shocked while Sasuke smirked.

"I'm not giving up on this mission! I swear on my nindo to Never give up!" Naruto finished with a serious look as he let the blood flow from his wounds. Hinata smiled and Sasuke smirked while Kakashi blinked, then smiled.

"That's great Naruto, but I think we should close up that wound or instead of the poison killing you, you'll die of blood loss," Realizing that, Naruto started to panic and Hinata giggled and walked over to calm him down.

"Here Naruto, let me bandage that up for you," Hinata walked over and started to wrap up his hand and noticed that the wound was closing up quickly. She looked down in shock.

_How is Naruto-kun's wound closing up so fast? Is it some sort of Jutsu? Or a bloodline? _

"Um, Hinata-Chan?" Hinata was taken out of her thoughts when Naruto talked to her and was looking a little worried about her.

"Are you okay, Hinata-Chan?" Hinata blushed as she looked into his eyes. His clear, blue eyes that just held her there…..She blushed badly and pulled away.

"U-Um, yeah, I'm fine Naruto-kun, hehe," Hinata laughed nervously and walked away. Naruto blinked and Sasuke just pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. Kakashi smiled and then turned to Tazuna with a serious look, who gulped in nervous.

"So, Mr. Tazuna, can you explain why high-leveled chunnin's attacked me and my team while taking you back to Wave?" Tazuna sighed as he realized that he wasn't gonna be able to worm out of this.

"All right, I am a bridge builder, but the bridge I'm building will change the ways of Wave, you see, our land is becoming poor and our economy is way down because of the man called Gato," Kakashi blinked in surprise.

"Gato? You mean, Gato, head of the land's largest building and shipping company?" Tazuna glared at the ground.

"The very same, and he's been sucking the economy out of Wave for years now. The Lord of Wave can't do anything about it because there is no evidence against him of illegal means to take Wave's economy and the only way to save my country is by building the bridge, which he will have no control over," Kakashi looked serious at this news. If Gato wanted to get rid of that bridge, he was going after Tazuna, which meant that there would be even stronger ninja's coming after them.

"Due to this news, this mission sounds more like a high B-rank or low A-rank, and his means that this is no longer a C-rank, which means we cannot complete this," Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke looked shocked at the thought of this.

"But Kakashi-sensei! We can't just give up now!" Hinata said while looking at him. Kakashi looked at her with a serious look.

"Hinata, I can't put you three in any danger that you are not ready for," Naruto glared at him.

"There's no way I'm giving up this mission!" Kakashi sighed and looked at all three of them.

"You all realized that this mission is too tough for you all, right?" They all looked a little nervous and Naruto shook his head. '

"It doesn't matter! We're gonna see this thing through!" Tazuna looked shocked that these kids were willing to complete this, even if he lied to them about this.

"If you don't help me all the way home, the lead will have to deal with the fact I left behind my daughter and her grandson, you know. My daughter will be all 'I hate the Leaf for abandoning my father' and my grandson will be 'I can't believe my grandpa's not around anymore because of the leaf,'" Tazuna finished with a smirk and Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke looked at Kakashi with a triumph look. Kakashi sighed and then shrugged.

"Oh well then, let's get this over with," Naruto grinned and Hinata jumped in joy and Sasuke smirked while Tazuna exhaled with relief. They walked on ahead and the two chunnins were slowly waking up just as a figure appeared in front of them.

"H-Haku," One of the demon brothers spoke with a shaky voice. The figure before them was wearing a hunter-nin mask and had a small figure.

"You have both failed, therefore, you are of no use to Zabuza-sama," They both looked shocked and before they could defend themselves, they were struck in the neck with needles. The hunter-nin looked down at their bodies and walked away into the forest.

**And, there. I'm done with that chapter. I'm sorry that it's been so long that I've been away for so long but my life has been so busy and I've had so many people wanting me to update all my other stories and I remembered how I had this one and thought to myself 'How come no one is remembering this one?" Probably because of the title. That's why I've decided to change the title from Best friend to Lover to A different path. Now then, with that I leave you now and remember no flames please! Ja ne!**


	10. The Demon of the Mist!

**Iloveallanime16: You know, I really should stop being so lazy…**

**Hinata: I-it's ok. Y-you're so busy with getting ready to go t-to college anyway**

**Iloveallanime16: Thanks Hinata-chan! But she's right,Im getting my ass kicked due to paying for college and also trying to finish off my senior year XP. But I will continue to write! In the words of Naruto: BELIEVE IT! **

***Crickets chirping* **

**Iloveallanime16:...Let's get that disclaimer rolling…. Tenten, if you please… **

**Tenten: Iloveallanime16 does not own Naruto, nor any other products mentioned. She is also a lazy bum **

**Iloveallanime16: Oi! Shut up! **

Team 7 and their client walked down the path, silence in the air, tension riding. Hinata was in the back, Sasuke and Naruto behind Kakashi, who was keeping lookout in the front. Tazuna was in the middle of the group, looking nervous and sweating. Hinata placed her hand on his arm and he flinched and looked down at her. She smiled at him and he felt calm and smiled back.

"Don't worry Tazuna-san, we are going to protect you, we are all capable ninja's," Tazuna felt relaxed at her smile and smiled back. Suddenly, Naruto heard a rustle and snapped his head up.

"SOMETHING'S THERE!" He shouted and threw a kunai at the bushes. All the ninja tensed and gotten into battle stances. Hinata activated her Byakugan and peered into the bush and gasped as she saw….a small frightened white rabbit.

"Oh no! Poor Bunny!" She ran over and picked up the bunny and petted it, while cooing softly at it. Sasuke twitched and hit Naruto upside the head and he yelled in pain.

"Ow! Damnit Teme!" Tazuna was recovering from his mini heart attack and Kakashi sighed, then narrowed his eyes.

_Wait a minute...That's a snow rabbit and it's the middle of summer….the hell? _

Kakashi felt killing intent coming and acted qucikly.

"Everyone, get down!" He yelled as he pushed everyone behind him and they all scattered to the ground just as a long sword came out of nowhere and almost cleaved their heads off. Suddenly, a mist slowly started to appear and Naruto, Hinata, who had released the bunny, and Sasuke all gathered around Tazuna around a tree with Kakashi in front of them. Kakashi narrowed his eyes as the mist formed and cursed under his breath.

_Damnit! It was a trap! A decoy! _

"Hehehe, nice reaction there," A voice snickered out in the mist, killing intent and malice disguised into it. Kakashi looked to the voice and narrowed his eyes as he looked at the person.

"Zabuza Momochi…." A man appeared and wore a bandaged mask around his mouth, covering most of his face. He wore no shirt, but wore long cargo pants and held a large sword across his back. He released more killing intent and Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto shook as they all stepped back.

_W-what is this? I-I can't move! _Hinata thought with nervous look in her eye.

_Damnit! This isn't some normal ninja! _Sasuke narrowed his eyes, ignoring his shaking hands.

_Who the hell is this guy?! _Naruto stepped back and almost tripped due to the killing intent. Zabuza smirked down at them. Just then, he disappeared and Kakashi's eyes widened.

_Crap! _

Zabuza suddenly appeared between the group of kids and the bridge builder, his large sword in position. They all froze in fear and Zabuza snickered.

"Fresh gennin, don't know what it's like to step up to the real ninja," He prepared to slice through when Kakashi was able to attack him and sent a roundhouse kick towards him, pushing the Team and Tazuna out of the way. Zabuza blocked his kick and disappeared back into the mist.

"I can kill you all so easily. What should I remove from your bodies first? Your heart, spleen, stomach, intestines, or just slice you all in half?" Zabuza laughed maniacally out in the mist and Sasuke felt his arms shaking and tried to stop shaking.

"Sasuke," He looked up to Kakashi, who turned his head back to him and smiled his U-smile at him.

"Don't you worry. I won't ever let my comrades die," Kakashi turned back to Zabuza and calmly stood there.

"The Demon of the Mist, Zabuza Momochi. I take it that you were hired to attack the bridge builder," Zabuza's laugh echoed out into the area and then he appeared, standing on the river.

"Well, that would be the only reason I'm here. Now, are you ready to die?" Kakashi narrowed his eyes and then he slipped into his battle stance and then placed his hand on his hiate.

"It seems that I have to get serious against you," Kakashi pulled his hiate up and revealed his Sharingan. Zabuza sneered and slipped into his stance.

"Well, isn't this is a surprise. I didn't expect you to be Kakashi of the Sharingan. Now this is getting interesting," Hinata and Sasuke looked shocked and surprised, while Naruto looked confused.

_N-No way! He has the Sharingan!? B-But how?! I thought the whole Uchiha clan was massacred. _Hinata thought with a nervous glance at Sasuke, but he seemed as shocked as she was. Naruto frowned as he looked at them.

"What the hell is this Sharingan?! Can someone explain it?" Naruto asked and Hinata gulped and looked at him.

"The Sharingan was a kekkai genkai passed down through the Uchiha clan blood. It's able to let the user copy any type of Ninjutsu and Genjutsu with just one glance and then the user instantly knows the jutsu." Hinata spoke to Naruto, not taking her eyes off Kakashi. Naruto looked surprised and in awe at that.

"Wait, so then why does Kakashi-sensei have it if it's supposed to only be in the Uchiha clan?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"That's what I wonder too," He muttered. Kakashi suddenly leapt towards Zabuza and both ninja's clashed their weapons at each other and took a stand on the water. Zabuza suddenly appeared behind Kakashi and sliced him in half, but it turned to water instantly. Zabuza narrowed his eyes.

_Water clone, huh? So, where's the real one? _

Suddenly, Zabuza jumped just as Kakashi appeared from the water and threw several shurikens towards Zabuza, who blocked them all with his sword but Kakashi was able to appear behind him again and Zabuza cursed.

"Ninja Art: Water Style: Water geyser!" Kakashi shouted as he released a powerful shot of water towards Zabuza, who was dodged immediately just as the water smashed into the river and caused several small waves to form and leave a small gap in the river. Zabuza swung his sword towards Kakashi with ease and he dodged, but not without a graze in his stomach and Kakashi winced and jumped away, catching his breath. Zabuza sneered at him.

"This isn't what I expected from the Copy-Ninja Kakashi Hatake. You will be such an easy kill," Zabuza ran towards him, but just as he was about to slice, the Kakashi in front of him turned to water and Zabuza's eyes widened and he cursed.

"Damnit! A water clone!" Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza and then Kakashi threw a kunai into Zabuza's arm and it embedded itself into his arm and Zabuza jumped away and glared at him as he pulled the kunai out without even flinching. Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke looked on in awe and slight fear.

_This is what a ninja is…..This is what it means…._ Hinata thought with fear and awe.

_Woah! Kakashi-sensei isn't just lazy! _Naruto thought.

_I can't even compare….I need more power, like that, if I want to beat __**him.**_Sasuke thought with his fist clenched. Zabuza suddenly smirked and Kakashi narrowed his eyes, then widened his eyes.

"No! Everyone, move!" But it was too late, for Zabuza had flashed over to the group of gennin and each of them froze in horror and fear as he was about to slice them apart, along with Tazuna, when Kakashi appeared and knocked the sword away from the group by blocking it with his hand and then giving a roundhouse kick to Zabuza. Zabuza dodged and smirked as he saw that it wasn't a clone this time. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at him and ignored the stinging pain of his hand being sliced open. He looked back at his team and smiled his u-eye smile.

"I said I would protect my comrades," Kakashi disappeared and then engaged in a fist to fist combat with Zabuza, who was easily blocking his hits and Kakashi was blocking his as well. Suddenly, another Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and he had to block the swing of the clone's sword, but the real Zabuza smirked as he formed a handsign for a jutsu.

"Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu!" Kakashi's eyes widened as a large bubble of water formed around him, as the clone disappeared and Kakashi was now trapped into the bubble. Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke looked in shock.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted as Zabuza smirked.

**I'm gonna be mean and end it there, because that's what the original Naruto show used to do as well. :). Anyway, I'm sorry it took so long for me to update this story, but I had a bad case of writer's block, because I was debating with myself on if I should follow how the episode went or just make it my own way. I decided to mix both together, a little bit. Some aspects of the TV show are in there, while some of it is my own creation. Hopefully I got that right, lol. Anyway, thanks for waiting this long. I have to go work on other stuff, so be on the lookout of when this might be updated next. And no Flames! Only if you wished to be destroyed by THE DARK FLAME MASTER! XD **


End file.
